


What Happens in Vegas

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kyosuke, Chisa, and Juzo decide to take a vacation to Las Vegas. Little did they know it'd be the wildest time they'll ever have! ONE-SHOT!





	What Happens in Vegas

Chisa Yukizome, Kyosuke Munakata, and Juzo Sakakura had been the three most inseparable friends all throughout high school.

They'd grown up in the same small town in Wakayama Prefeceture. and their shared geography soon determined an easy grouping all throughout the following years.

In high school, they each stood out in different but complimentary ways. Juzo filled the role of the three-sport athlete, joining meaning sports clubs. He was jovial, well liked, and generally involved in most things worth being involved in. His passion, however, was boxing, and he certainly had the body to prove it.

Kyosuke was brilliant. And not just book smart. Kyosuke could seduce you with words or force you into brilliant conversation in a way that might leave you feeling startlingly awake. He captained debate team and was perpetually successful with the girls he chased.

Chisa was popular, not because she was terrible to other people, but because she oozed a sort of warmth and genuine connection that allowed her to get her way in almost every situation imaginable. She was in a whole lot of clubs and always acted like the perfect Japanese student. It was no wonder why she was top of her class.

Growing up, her house was directly in between both Kyosuke's and Juzo's.

From childhood scraped knees to the eventual early pangs of first crushes the three had gotten to know each other more and more over the years

There had been a couple of close calls as they grew up together, but over time the simple truth was that the friendship was far stronger than any romantic inclinations.

This was for the best though. While some people had cycled three times through their various friend groups as they aged, these three had found ways of evolving together, still finding shared zones of their expanding life-interest Venn diagrams to keep each other always entertained.

When graduation came and it was time to apply for college, they all ended up in Tokyo, both Kyosuke and Chisa had been accepted to Waseda University studying slightly different disciplines, while Juzo decided to take his boxing career to the next level.

They saw each other when they could, usually over quick lunches or on the weekends. Chisa's on-campus dorm was walking distance from Kyosuke's apartment so they occasionally found themselves catching a movie during a cancelled class or just generally wasting away the occasional lazy Sunday in the service of bad background television while they worked on various homework projects and upcoming projects.

One of the biggest things that had kept all three friends connected over the years was the music festivals they enjoyed attending. It was perhaps because they grew up together that the one thing they always shared was a love for a similar style of music.

In high school it had been skater punk and hip hop, and then came the alternative and the underground hip hop, and then clubs and house music and DJ's and dancing. There was weekend festival visits and the occasional insane house party where the three would let loose and catch up like old times.

It was Chisa's idea to celebrate her and Munakata's third full year of college with a weekend in Vegas. She had always wanted to go to America. All three had recently celebrated their 21st birthdays and Vegas was a right of passage at this age. Both guys had gotten the group text during the last weeks of the semester and both had enthusiastically agreed. Juzo needed a break from the world of Japanese boxing also.

They were all exhausted from an invigorating third year of tackling the world, and spending three days in the grasp of Vegas's desert debauchery seemed like just the sort of medicine to turn off their brains for a bit.

They met at the airport where they'd be heading towards their much-needed friend-cation.

"Don't call it that," Kyosuke said to Juzo as they boarded their flight. "There are over 170,000 currently active words in the English language...if we're stooping to 'friendcation' before we've even started the heavy drinking I shudder to think at how far we'll fall."

The friends laughed at that and quickly caught up after seeing each other for the first time in months. The end of the semester had been cruel to all of their schedules and their dialogue had existed mostly in the worlds of text and social networking.

It didn't take long for all of the old jokes and barbs and comfort to fall back into place. Good friendships are like good books—easy to pick back up even when you've been away for a while.

The flight flew by faster than it would have normally thanks to the easy comfort they felt with each other. And by the time they had arrived in the city of sin they were mostly caught up on each other's various city existences.

They had decided to share a room at the Cosmopolitan to save money. They'd gotten a corner suite with double king beds and a large Jacuzzi tub. They'd all spent countless nights growing up like this and it would've been a waste of money to do separate rooms.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Chisa had excused herself to a side bathroom in the lobby while the boys took care of getting the room cards and checking in.

As they turned away from the desk they saw her emerging from the bathroom like a butterfly breaking free from an east-coast college cocoon.

They had always known that Chisa had an understated sexiness to her-it was part of her charm after all. She had orange hair that she usually wore in a ponytail with whatever various dress or romper or jeans and a sweatshirt combo that she was going with that day.

But now she stepped out of the lobby bathroom amidst the glowing flat-screen columns of the casino wearing a flared pink skirt with a bare-midriff flowered blouse tied tight. The top two buttons were left undone which revealed a lacy pink bra that matchd her skirt. Heels completed the outfit.

"Holy Fuck!" Juzo said as she approached them with a playful bounce in her step.

"I'll see your 'Holy Fuck' and raise you a 'Goddamn!'," Kyosuke replied.

"Boys. It's Vegas. Don't act like you've never seen me dress like a slut before. Also...don't slut shame me. That's more Kyosuke's category of expertise anyway." She said, giving his chin a playful scrunch. "Besides, this is America! We can finally let loose for a few days!"

"I prefer the term 'non-monogamous serial romancer'," he countered, as he slung their bags onto the bellhop cart.

"You look great Chisa, clearly all the stairs you have to climb at that two hundred year old college you attend has done wonders for those curves," Juzo teased his old friend.

"Wow! Shots fired!" She said, laughing. "Well, it's Vegas, I only have three days and I plan to be drunk the entire time and probably wearing either something like this or less. It's supposed to be HOT this weekend anyway," She made a *CLICKCLICK* sound and did the corny two-handed point as she finished her sentence, all of them cracking up like old times at the bad double-entendre.

Juzo picked up the last of the bags and loaded the cart as they made their way to the elevators.

It was midday Friday and the city was already buzzing with the crazy crowds of early summer weekend partiers. The elevator stopped at the 20th floor where the friends stepped off to find their room.

The suite faced the Bellagio fountain that sat next door to the Cosmo. There was a balcony, a living room, a gigantic bathroom with Jacuzzi tub, a huge doublewide shower with numerous nozzles, and every high-tech amenity you could imagine.

Chisa dove backwards onto the huge king bed closest to the window while Juzo immediately hooked up his Samsung 7 to the Bluetooth speakers that were hooked up to the entire suite. His Vegas playlist lit up the room immediately as Kyosuke pulled open the sliding glass door and looked out over the city.

"Dibs!" She called, making snow angels on the comforter as Juzo joined Kyosuke on the balcony.

"Look Simba," Kyosuke started in a deep voice, as he put his arm around his friend and gestured towards the long line of extravagant casinos below, "One day all that the light touches will be yours!" Juzo smiled at his friend as he peered out aver the Vegas strip.

"But what about that dark area over there, father?" Juzo responded, playing along with a bad impression of a young Simba voice. Chisa popped up in between them, suddenly.

"You must promise me NEVER TO GO THERE! For that is where the naughtiest things happen!" She whispered.

"Oh uh, then yeah I wanna go there," Juzo said, dropping the character immediately.

"Yes, I'm in, let's go to the dark area, what were we doing again?" Kyosuke added, as Chisa gave each man a playful kiss on the cheek.

They all headed inside and Juzo headed for his bag. He unearthed a rare Mezcal that he'd received for his birthday mid-semester. He'd been saving for a special occasion and quickly poured each friend a shot in some glasses he unearthed from his backpack. After handing each of them their glass, he held his up to the middle of the room.

"Wait, is this the Mezcal with the worm in the bottle?" Chisa asked, inspecting her shot glass.

"No, this is the good stuff, don't worry," Juzo said reassuringly.

"Oh, I was rather hoping it was...they say the worm is an aphrodisiac you know," she arched her eyebrows at him.

"Actually, I think alcohol in general is the aphrodisiac," Kyosuke corrected.

"Well, cheers to that," Juzo started, "and cheers to Sin City, and for stories that don't leave Sin City. And to old friends, who make life a little less awful. Cheers guys!"

"CHEERS!" They all said again in unity and downed the hellfire with a single, satisfied gulp. The weekend had officially begun.

The afternoon was spent grabbing lunch at a bar downstairs and then strolling the strip to take in the bustling scene. They bounced around at a couple of different tables—craps, poker, a very brief trip to Casino War for shits and giggles. Finally they found themselves at a particularly marvelous Blackjack setup at the Paris Hotel. Everyone was winning. The dealer was the ultimate gamblers unicorn—bust city.

By the time they left they were inexplicably more successful than they'd ever been on a gambling trip. Between the three of them they'd won three thousand dollars. Suddenly their first night seemed full of far more possibilities then when they began. Juzo joked that they had better walk quickly, lest the casino believe they were apart of a brilliant card-counting scheme.

"Boys, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful evening," Chisa said as they sauntered confidently out onto the heat of the summer strip and back towards their hotel.

The booze flowed freely back at the room while they all began the slow preparations for a night on the town. The plan was to have their crazy club night that first night and then finish off the trip at an amazing restaurant the next. They figured they'd go to bed late and sleep in and then head down to the day-club at the pool whenever their bodies allowed them to wake up from the previous night's revelries.

They made cocktails as they all got caught up back at the room.

Juzo talked about his fast-paced business program and the wheeling and dealing that began on the very first day of his third year. He seemed to be thriving following the family tradition. There was an unmistakable Wolf of Wall Street sort of ambition to his persona. As for Kyosuke and Chisa, they too had found themselves enraptured in the new collegiate challenges. Kyosuke was working at a very exclusive college lab on a series of revolutionary elemental discoveries and every day seemed to be pushing him towards a future in an incredibly groundbreaking field of science.

Chisa was bounding her way through the political sciences at the other end of the campus. Already she had earned herself an internship at the mayor's office and people were quickly taking note of her inescapable presence.

They talked about their various love lives and family back home in Wakayama.

Juzo hadn't really had time for a girlfriend, and his dry spell was much longer than both of his friends. Kyosuke was a proud philanderer and Chisa never let him live it down. College had been the promised land of flirtation and sexual conquests. It didn't hurt to have a bitching apartment right off campus.

As for Chisa, both boys were surprised to find out that she had cleaned up in her first few years. A senior accounting student. A few professionals throughout Japan. Her Economics professor.

"You fucked your economics teacher?! Juzo said, half spitting his beer out when she said this. "Please tell me it had nothing to do with needing a little extra credit!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"NO, Asshole! I'll have you know I had the best damn grade in that entire class, but sitting up front all year led me to have an intimate understanding of the giant outline in his slacks. I cornered him in his office toward the end of the semester and told him that I needed some help on a paper assignment, which wasn't totally untrue. He got up to grab a cup of coffee and when he came back into the office I was bending over the desk with my skirt hiked up over my legs and my ass arched up to him. When he walked in I told him he could either tell me to leave, or...he could fuck me and cum all over my ass." As she finished her story the boys were looking at her with their mouths wide open.

"That is the greatest story I have ever heard out loud and I have watched some very high-end porn," Kyosuke said as he grabbed the martini shaker and mixed another round of drinks.

"Damn Chisa, I didn't know you had that type of seduction in you?" Juzo said as he looked at his friend in a much newer light.

"I've always enjoyed sex, I've just finally become confident at using my body to turn full grown men into my willing playthings," she said, purposefully tossing her hair as she said this.

They continued with stories from home and updates as to how their families were doing. They laughed and caught up and got responsibly tipsy as the sun went down and the moon rose up.

Eventually it was time for fancier outfits, cologne, perfume, hair spray.

They had bottle service thanks to one of Juzo's hookups at Club Marquee inside their hotel and one of their favorite DJ's was performing that night.

Chisa walked out of the bathroom wearing a sexy matching pair of lacy yellow underwear with sheer gray, thigh-high tights with light yellow flowers where they ended on her legs

"Alright boys, how do you like the underwear? I want to look innocent, but also stupidly fuckable." She said as she did a twirl. Her dark nipples were slightly visible through the semi-sheer fabric of the slim bra.

This might seem weird, but they had grown up getting dressed and undressed around one another and they thought nothing of it. That being said, it was impossible to ignore how attractive she really had become.

"What happened to the girl next door I grew up with?" Juzo said as his eyes shamelessly drank in his friend.

"Everyone grows up eventually." She winked over her shoulder as she strolled back into the bathroom, her perfect ass driving each of her longtime friends crazy in a purposefully exaggerated bounce. They both smiled as they looked at each other and continued getting ready.

Kyosuke and Juzo were no slouches in the looks departments themselves. Both males were extremely handsome. Kyosuke's vanilla skin contrasted with Juzo's tan one. Kyosuke had a lean build but was very well fit. Juzo had a muscular bulky build but it didn't look like he was on steroids. It had the right amount of muscle mass, thanks to the years as a boxer. Juzo maintained his athlete's frame and his unruly greenish gray hair and chiseled jaw had a sort of commanding presence. Kyosuke on the other hand kept his white hair very neatly trimmed. He looked more like a disheveled author that had always just finished having amazing sex, and that was apart of his immediate appeal. Kyosuke was 6'1 while Juzo was 6'2. Chisa was a petite 5'3.

As they got dressed, the guys wound up in similarly tailored suits, both blue and black, while Chisa wore a skin tight yellow and gray dress that exposed the skin at her sides and back with a healthy amount of cleavage. She wore a black cloth choker tightly around her neck. Her yellow and black heels clacked into the room as she joined them at the floor to ceiling mirror that flanked one of the walls besides the beds.

"Well boys, we clean up pretty well if you ask me," she said, slapping each of them on the ass. They jumped forward a little as she giggled at their surprise.

"You guys wanna do one more shot before we go?" Juzo asked as he reached for his bottle of Mezcal.

"Actuaaalllllly..." Chisa began as she fetched something from the inside of her clutch, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to escape a little bit further this evening." She reached into her bag and pulled out a compact, when she opened it she slid the mirror out of the way and out popped three pills that the boys recognized immediately.

"Chisa, you sassy little minx," Kyosuke clucked as he folded his arms and smiled at his friend. Juzo picked one of the pills up from her open palm to inspect it.

"Transformers? They're still making these in the Transformers design? You'd think that they'd try to stay a little more relevant, right?" He said as held it up to the light.

Kyosuke grabbed a pill as well. "It's been a while," he said, a distant longing in his voice.

"We haven't done this since the Governors Ball," Juzo responded, as all three looked at each other and paused, remembering the amazing times they had had at that year's popular music festival.

"Well guys? Are we ready to jump back down the rabbit hole?" She said, smiling devilishly at them.

"Fuck it. You only live once, or whatever." Juzo said, grabbing a nearby water bottle and popping his pill right then and there. Kyosuke and Chisa watched their friend take the first plunge, toasted each other with their pills and then repeated the process with a couple of nearby drinks.

"Welp...there goes the neighborhood," Kyosuke said, as they headed out for the night.

They took a selfie so they could look at it the following day and remember how put together they were, and then like that, they had left their room to head down to the club.

The guest list line was short and soon the three found themselves at their own squared off velvet couches. The DJ was lighting up the floor and they took turns dancing with various neighbors and people they bumped into as the night went along. Kyosuke briefly invited a busty redhead into their private booth to partake in their Champagne and his lap. She grinded on him for a couple of songs before sadly being stolen away by her bachelorette party group.

It was about an hour later that all three friends found themselves back in front of their well-stocked ice bucket full of goodies.

"Guys...I am officially feeling it." Kyosuke said. Both Juzo and Chisa nodded their heads as they smiled back at him.

"Yes, finally, took a while but I'm definitely there," Chisa responded. Juzo handed them each a bottle of water and they all downed their own to make sure they stayed hydrated.

That's when the DJ dropped the beat and the lights lit up the club like New Years Eve on cocaine.

"That's our cue!" Chisa said, pulling both boys by the arm out on to the dance floor.

Ecstasy was named so for a reason. They were all on the come up. Their energy was high. Nothing hurt. Everything felt amazing and wonderful and practically spiritual. Dancing in a club was already fun by itself. Now imagine dancing in a club where every single interesting piece of light and sound and smell and taste makes you ridiculously aware of all of the hidden wonders of the world. And that's how they felt.

Chisa danced in between her two friends and soon the overly packed dance floor had the three friends dancing very close to each other. She pulled them both in on either side of herself as they all grinded to the music. Her short yellow dress rode up her body as she bounced her ass back into Kyosuke's crotch. Juzo meanwhile ran his hands up her side and played with her skin as they moved together as one.

"I feel so fucking good," Juzo said right into her ear as they all danced. She leaned in close to him and whispered back, "I am so damn happy right now." She kissed his neck as she moved away and they all kept dancing.

At one point Chisa could feel that kyosuke had become hard as they danced and she purposefully moved her ass up against her friend's hard cock. Meanwhile, she allowed her hands to drift down to Juzo's lap and squeeze his cock through his slacks. He eyed her suddenly as she licked her lips and winked at him.

The dancing continued and eventually they needed a break.

They all downed another water at their booth and Chisa grabbed the sexy female server by the arm as she walked by and whispered into her ear. The girl blushed and nodded and headed away.

"What did you just say to that girl that made her blush like that?" Juzo said, feeling absolutely magical.

"I asked her to close us out and add the 20 percent tip to our room. I also told her that she had the nicest ass I had seen all night." She told them as if it was nothing.

"Wow. Someone is DEFINITELY feeling it," Kyosuke sad as the boys both laughed at the energy of the moment.

"Well I mean, come on, she does, tell me you wouldn't love to just bend that girl over and lick her ass?" It was easy to forget that Chisa had always had a way of saying the naughtiest things while looking like the most innocent of angels. But they all knew she was no angel. Chisa owned her sexuality like few girls could. And when she was horny she could own just about anyone she wanted to.

"I don't know Chisa, she does have a pretty nice behind, but I think you'd have to look in a mirror for the nicest looking ass in this club tonight. You're like a ripe peach right now." Juzo countered, talking honestly about his friend's ass with a little help from the mind-altering drugs.

"Well, I'm not saying your wrong, but it would be pretty hard for me lick my own ass...so I'd have to settle for that pretty little thing taking care of us tonight." She said, looking wistfully at the girl as she passed by carrying a massive champagne bottle.

"I didn't realize you had a thing for girls, or ass-licking for that matter!" Kyosuke said as he put his hand on Chisa's nearby leg.

"When I'm rolling everything sounds good!" She said, beaming at them both.

"Boys," Chisa said, leaning in conspiratorially. "Let's move our dance party to the room, yeah? I need to stretch out on a bed and feel every little thread count I can feel."

She linked arms with the guys as they headed out of the club and back up to the room in an unusually empty elevator. As they rode the elevator up, a sexual tension hung in the air between the trio that they had never been accessed before. Kyosuke caught Juzo's eyes as he glanced over Chisa's head and he looked down at her in a suggestive sort of way. Juzo nodded imperceptibly back and Kyosuke immediately pushed her back against the wall of the elevator and began kissing her neck and ear.

Juzo meanwhile ran a hand up her low cut dress and rubbed her pussy from the outside of her lacy yellow underwear. The dual attack felt like something from out of a fantasy and Chisa wasn't upset. The drugs were working perfectly and the sudden surprise from her boys caused her to moan wildly out loud as they worked on her neck and ears from both sides.

The elevator opened suddenly as it arrived at their floor and three girls in similarly sexy club wear interrupted their scene.

Chisa slapped Juzo's hand away as they passed each other with the type of cordial understanding that only Vegas can foster. Chisa was quite certain she could hear one of the girls joking about how it was unfair that she had already snagged two hot Japanese men of her own to play with before the doors closed. She hadn't considered this at the beginning of the night, but now she was incredibly wet and they were all feeling very close.

When they got back to the room, Chisa popped her compact back open and offered the boys another pill. She just took a half, as she wanted to at least be a little present. Outside the bright lights of Vegas lit up the skyline. It was undeniably beautiful.

Kyosuke put on some music and they all danced around the room like they were back in middle school. At one point, "Pony" by Ginuwine came on.

"Are you kidding me right now?" This is my striptease song! Chisa said, excitedly.

"You have a specific strip tease song?" Kyosuke said, as his eyes got bigger.

"Kyosuke, every respectable girl has their own striptease song." She said, subtly dancing to the music.

"Well. I definitely don't believe you," Juzo added as he sat down on the edge of one of the beds with a look of challenge in his eyes.

"Which part?" She asked spreading her legs slightly as she backed away from the guys and began to trace her body with her hands, "the part where I said I like to strip, or the part where I said that I like to strip to this song?"

Now Kyosuke sat down on the bed beside Juzo and chimed in, "Yeah, seems suspicious...I'd have to see some hard proof if this is really your song."

"You sure about that boys? Seems like you've both got enough hard proof to go around." She said, glancing towards their visibly hard outlines in their slacks. She rolled her eyes at them back and then began a different kind of dance.

Chisa rocked her hips as she ran her hands up her ridiculous body. She lifted up her dress as she danced and then pulled it back down but it still rode up above her panties. She danced backwards to Juzo and asked for help with the zipper. As he pulled the zipper down she danced into his lap and bent over at the waste, wiggling her perfectly round ass in his face. She stepped out of the dress and away from the boys. Wearing her lacey lingerie set with the heels and the choker was a mesmerizing getup. The boys were glued to their longtime friend as she moved. Her orange hair swayed around her neck as she gyrated in front of them. The boys whistled for her as she painstakingly bent over at the waist, further confirming that she had the best ass they had ever laid eyes on. It was round and bouncy—a Playgirl kind of ass but, somehow even better. It was the type of ass to stop conversation, and they were obsessed. The girl they had grown up with—the total tomboy with the overalls and braces—had grown into the most beautiful ass they had ever seen.

The more she danced the harder each guy got. Juzo saw Kyosuke shamelessly rubbing his crotch and so he did the same.

As the song moved on she undid the bra, letting it fall first with her back to the boys, when she turned around with her breasts were cupped in her hands. She teased them for a while and then slowly allowed her hard nipples to show through her skin.

She walked up to the boys and brought their heads together to rub her breasts in their faces. They eagerly played along with each lapping up her boobs.

She pushed them both back and continued to grind her body eventually bending at the side and pulling her panties half way down, and then, achingly back up as the song ended.

"Wow!" Juzo said as he fell backwards in the bed. Kyosuke was still sitting there staring at her large D-cup breasts free and firm.

"That was amazing. You are so fucking sexy. I am, maybe harder than I've ever been right now."

Chisa walked up and pushed Kyosuke backed where he flopped down next to Juzo. Both guys' second pills were really starting to kick in and Chisa took note of that.

Chisa posed as she stood over the guys, standing there with in her heels and her devilish demeanor.

"Okay, you both got a show, now I want a show." She said, staring at their straining cocks.

Juzo and Kyosuke both watched her as she kneeled between them on the bed.

"And what kind of show would you like, exactly?" Kyosuke asked, running his hand over her bare leg.

"Well, I've known you guys forever and I've always wanted to see what you both look like hard," she was running her hands up the inside of their legs as she said this, "so why don't you pull down these pants and let me see the goods."

They were all rolling hard now. There was clearly no hesitation as they night grew quickly sexual. Both Juzo and Kyosuke shucked their clothing that was remaining until they were down to their boxer briefs. They each reached into their boxers and on three, took their cocks out. Chisa grabbed each boxer brief and pulled them the rest of the way off. She loved her men so much. She felt so close to them and so turned on at the same time.

"Wow, what a pleasant surprise gentlemen." Chisa said as she felt saliva forming in her mouth. Both guys had huge cocks. Kyosuke was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick. Juzo, however, was 14 inches long and 5 inches thick! She hadn't even realized that she had brought her hands down to pinch and play with her nipples as she looked at each of her best friend's packages. She loved that her male friends were so hung.

Juzo and Kyosuke both looked up at her and because it came so naturally, they began to lightly stroke themselves as they watched her. She was in complete command of the room, as she stood up and pulled her panties off and kicked off her heels. Now she was wearing nothing but her choker and her thigh-highs.

"I'm really fucking horny." Juzo said again as he looked up at her. "That list pill has me on a fucking roll."

"Yeah, fuck, ditto to that." Kyosuke said, as he jacked off in front of Chisa's hungry eyes.

"That's good guys...show me how horny you are. Show me what naughty boys you are." She said as she rubbed the inside of their legs.

They both silently jacked themselves as they watched Chisa sway her upper body for their enjoyment.

"How are you both feeling right now in this moment?" She knew how much more powerful the second pills she had given them were, and she knew just how suggestive they had become.

"Really high, really horny," Kyosuke said.

She pushed their hands away as she grabbed each of their cocks in her fists and slowly took over the job. Each boy was writhing as they felt her touch their cocks for the first time. She slowly picked up the pace and her breasts bounced along with her speed.

"This is way too hard a position for this...let me move you guys into an easier position for me to jack you both off at the same time." She said having them move.

"Where do you want us?" Kyosuke asked, both boys ready to do whatever she told them.

"Kyosuke, you lay down on your stomach and put your cock between your legs. Here take a couple of these pillows and put them below your crotch so you can get your cock to bend back towards me easier." Kyosuke did as he was told and then she directed Juzo. "Okay E, now you lay down on top of Kyosuke the same way, bend your cock back behind you so I can jack you both off together." Any other time this would've seemed weird, but right now, any skin on skin contact felt incredible.

Juzo laid down on top of his friend and spread his legs wide. Chisa had him scoot back so that his dick was bent back behind him and resting directly in between Kyosuke's ass cheeks.

Kyosuke felt strangely turned on as Juzo's massive cock ended up resting between his cheeks.

From here Chisa grabbed some massage oil she had stowed on the nightstand and began to oil up each cock in front of her. From there she didn't even jack them off so much as she lightly glided her fingers over each cock, taking specially slow care to rub their mushroom heads and feeling every single vein and blood vessel of their huge pulsing cocks.

The guys moaned into the bed where they rested their heads next to each other. Chisa knew she had them eating out of the palm of her hand, so she kept the slow masturbation session going, building up their sexual arousal slowly and methodically.

"My big sexy men..." she said to them in a sultry tone that they were unused to. "Such good little sluts you both are."

They both loved this. Their dicks pulsed when she said that. She was a bad-ass vixen directing her own porn.

"Mmmm, looks like your cocks agree that you are both my little sex toys for the night." Chisa continued jacking them off. For Kyosuke, she pulled firmly back on him, but for Juzo, she pushed down on his cock as she jacked him. As she did this it wedged tighter between Kyosuke's ass cheeks. When Kyosuke felt the shaft brush against his hole his dick pulsed even harder. Chisa noticed this and moaned quietly to herself.

She added more oil to each hand and began to jack them off faster. For Juzo's cock her hand drifted all around his cock and inadvertently into the crack of Kyosuke's ass. As her oily fingers passed back over his dick they began to caress Kyosuke's hole more and more with each pass.

Soon Kyosuke's entire ass-crack was oiled up and sensitive and Kyosuke had the strangest desire to squeeze Juzo's cock with his ass cheeks, so he started doing just that. Chisa noticed this too.

"Kyosuke, arch your ass up more for me, baby." She said as she kept jacking his cock from behind his body as he arched his ass more into the air, Juzo changed positions slightly too, arching his ass up as well. This caused his dick to bend back slightly towards it's regular direction.

It still wasn't aiming just there yet, but Chisa was working them both up slowly and making sure they were as horny as possible so she could make her move. She knew exactly what she was doing. And they knew what she was doing too.

Juzo was so turned on that he had started thrusting with Chisa's hand against his friend's ass. He had never noticed this before but Kyosuke had a pretty great ass for a guy, and when your horny and rolling, two plump ass cheeks will go a long way towards making you want to thrust against them.

Finally Chisa was able to pull Juzo back a little and straighten out his cock. He hovered above his friend as she started rubbing Juzo's dick right up against Kyouske's hole. She squeezed more oil onto the cock and Kyosuke felt the oil run down into his hole and down his ass...Chisa started jacking Juzo's cock directly towards Kyosuke's asshole now, though the angle was now making it hard for her to continue focusing on Kyosuke's cock at the same time. She moved herself over to the side of the boys and grabbed Juzo's cock again. She took Kyosuke's nearby hand and stuck it insider her panties where he immediately began to finger her soaking pussy.

"Oh my god you guys are so goddamn sexy right now." She kissed Juzo's chest and neck as he sat up with the new angle, and now she had started rubbing Juzo's cock up and down and directly up against Kyosuke's very oiled asshole. There was no longer any pretense.

Juzo turned to make out with her and while they were kissing Chisa noticed that Kyosuke was grinding his ass back against his friends dick.

"Damn Kyosuke, you look like me when I'm grinding up against a hot guy at a club! I didn't even know you could move your ass like that!" She said, slapping Kyosuke hard on his ass cheek and bringing out a moan from him.

She swung her leg over again to where she was now sitting on top of Kyosuke's lower back like an upside down reverse cowgirl, all while facing Juzo who was now sitting up with his knees on either side of his best friends ass and his cock wedged firmly between Kyosuke's cheeks slowly grinding against his arched ass. Kyosuke loved the feel of Chisa's bare ass on the small of his back and the super soft sheer tights she was wearing running along his sides. She kissed down Juzo's chest and started dragged her tongue all the way down until she scooted back a little so she could start licking the tip of his cock as it slipped through Kyosuke's ass cheeks where he was thrusting.

She put the entire dick in her mouth and slowly deepthroated him over and over again as she brought her mouth closer to Kyosuke's actual asshole. Kyosuke wrapped his hands around her nearby legs as he felt her pussy grinding on his upper back while she sucked. As she started taking the cock completely out of her mouth, Kyosuke felt Chisa's tongue find his hole in between each lick and each time he shook with pleasure. He loved having his asshole rimmed and Chisa had remembered this from past sexual conversations they had had. This was all crazy, and he didn't want any of it to stop. None of them did. The drugs had dropped any and all inhibitions.

When she finally let the dick slip once more out of her mouth as Juzo thrusted back she pushed the cock down and pulled him so that the head directly pushed against Kyosuke's oiled hole. Kyosuke yelped when he felt the tip first enter.

"Mmmmm, that's a good boy Kyosuke, just enjoy the way it feels. You guys are turning me on so much. Just relax your ass Kyosuke." She said as she pulled his ass cheeks further apart and licked on the giant, still-exposed shaft of Juzo. As she did this, he slowly started pushing further into his best friend, her tongue tracing him with each new inch. For Kyosuke, it felt like his ass was splitting in two! Chisa sat back up on the small of Kyosuke's back with her knees to either side of him and started making out with Juzo. He was about half way inside Kyosuke now and was trying to take his time on what he knew was a new experience for them all.

Chisa reached around and grabbed Juzo's buff beefy ass and pulled him forward so that he bottomed out in Kyosuke's taut ass.

"Uhnnnnffffffff!" Kyosuke moaned into the pillow as he had a cock fully inside of him for the first time ever in his life. It was equal parts pain and overwhelming pleasure all at once. Chisa meanwhile moaned at the sight of her two best friends fucking, her tongue immediately ravaging Juzo's mouth she was so turned on. The first ten or so thrusts were entirely orchestrated by Chisa pulling him forward and pushing him out, showing him the speed she wanted him to fuck Kyosuke with. Juzo obliged.

For the next thirty minutes, Juzo slowly pounded Kyosuke's ass, stretching his tight hole while Chisa fingered herself and watched the show him slide all the way back and then all the way in...all the way back...and all the way in.

"Mmmm Kyosuke you're taking Juzo's cock so good, baby! What a naughty little ass you have." She said in the sexiest damn voice they had ever heard.

"Fuck Kyosuke's tight ass for me E. Fuck him the say way you would fuck me if I was bent over for you on this bed." Now Chisa was really pushing Juzo over the edge. He began to fuck faster and Kyosuke was making sounds that Chisa recognized as one's she herself had made while being fucked...this only turned her on more. She could tell that Juzo was getting close.

"Kyosuke, do you like the way Juzo's cock feels sliding into your tight ass?" Chisa said seductively as she spread Kyosuke's ass cheeks wide for Juzo.

"Yes. Ughhnnnhh. Yeah, fuckkkk." Kyosuke whimpered as each thrust seemed to pound him harder and harder.

"Are you gonna let Juzo cum deep in your ass like all the slutty little girls you've fucked before?!" She was in complete control of both males as she spoke. Everything she said was the sexiest thing a girl had ever said to them. They'd both been in kinky sexual situations before, but Chisa was taking them to new heights with each new sentence and suggestive word.

"Fuck him, Juzo, fuck this ass and give him that big cock." Chisa said as she reached up with one hand to choke her friend as he pulled his entire length in and out of Kyosuke, bringing even crazier-sounding moans out of him. Chisa had never been so turned on by something before. She ground her pussy into Kyosuke's back as she enjoyed the show.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Juzo said as he fucked Kyosuke harder and harder.

"Yeah baby, don't stop, don't stop until you fill him up with your cum. Cum in his naughty little ass, Juzo. You want that Kyosuke? You want Juzo to cum in your ass you naughty little boy?" She said looking over her shoulder at Kyosuke who was arching his face into the bed and biting a pillow.

"Yesssssssss. Cum inside meeeeeee." Kyosuke moaned as his own dicked leaked precum wildly as it pushed up against the pillow below.

She reached down and held the base of Juzo's cock as he thrusted.

"Breed him for me baby, breed this naughty boy's ass. Cum in his naughty ass for me baby. Cum for me. Cum for me." She leaned into his ear as she said this. "Come on baby, cum inside his ass, I want to see your cum dripping out of his ass...give him all your cum baby. CUM IN HIS SLUTTY ASS!"

"I'M CUMMMMMINGGGGGG! FUCKAHDKAHOAJDAK HDHAHDHFLKADDHF" Juzo bellowed as his cock spasmed in Kyosuke's ass. She felt the base of his cock shaking in her grip as each new jet of sperm deposited into Kyosuke's totally dominated butt.

"Yes baby, don't stop fucking, cum so hard in him! Fuck this naughty boy's ass, fill him up with your cum baby! Fuck him for me, baby, EMPTY ALL THAT CUM INSIDE HIM!" She said as she gripped Juzo's ass and held the base of his cock. When he was finally done, he slowly pulled himself out of Kyosuke's ass and collapsed on the bed beside them.

Kyosuke's ass was gaping wide when he took it out. Chisa bent down and sucked up a string of cum that was running out of his butt and then licked his entire hole with an animalistic type hunger. Pressing her entire face into his ass crack and licking him up and down as she lay on top of him still, completely crazy with lust.

Then, when he was entirely cleaned out, she rolled over to his other side, all three friends stopping to catch their breath.

"Wow," Kyosuke said to the ceiling as they all echoed his sentiment.

Chisa popped up and walked over to the nearby Jacuzzi tub just inside the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and walked back into the room.

"You guys wanna take a bath with me?" She eyed them, hungrily.

They quickly agreed and when the bath had finally filled both Juzo and Kyosuke got in naked on either side of the tub. Chisa took off her tights slowly and then stepped into the tub where she sat on the edge, her body on stage for both of the boys to take in.

"Ya know, I knew I wanted to get laid this weekend...but I didn't expect that to happen with my two best friends," she said, grinning at them both.

"Yeah, I think we're all a little happily shocked right now," Juzo said as the boys looked at her pussy for the first time. She was completely shaved and looked amazing. There was a small vine tattoo that ran along the inner part of her left leg and wrapped around it like some sort of botanical garter belt.

"So what if we decided that for the rest of the night, we fuck each other's brains out and have more fun than we've ever had before? No rules, no regrets, just three friends discovering what they've been missing all these years?" She said, eyeing both boys as she teasingly spread her legs all the way apart.

"Wow, yes, I'm clearly already down for anything," Kyosuke laughed as he stroked his still hard cock, his eyes never leaving her tantalizing pussy.

"Yep. I'm in too. Sleep is for old people," Juzo added.

Chisa brought a hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers and then brought them down to lightly play with her pussy lips and clit.

"That was really hot watching you guys fuck, that's always been a fantasy of mine, to watch you guys fool around with each other," she purred, as she looked at her sexy boys.

"Really?" Kyosuke asked, never ceasing to be amazed at Chisa's kinkier side.

"Yeah," she said. "That was really hot. Maybe I'll ask for an encore later on." Kyosuke's ass twitched when she said this.

"So what other fantasies are currently on your unfulfilled list?" Juzo said as he watched Chisa play with herself for the boys.

"Hmmm," Chisa said as she brought her pussy-coated fingers up to her lips and licked up her juices, "Oh, I know one...I've always wanted to have my ass and my pussy eaten at the same time by two really hot guys." Chisa smiled deviously at the boys as she walked into the center of the tub and stood directly between them where they were both sitting across from each other. At this depth, her ass and pussy were just above the level of the water, and she looked at each of them expectantly as she stood there.

She put her hands on each of the boys heads as they came towards her. Juzo was in front and Kyosuke was behind and the boys glided over to kneel on either side of her in the middle of the Jacuzzi tub.

"Good boys," She said as she grabbed each of them by the hair and pushed their faces into her pussy and ass.

For the next twenty minutes Juzo and Kyosuke licked up every inch of their stupidly sexy best friend. Chisa moaned incoherently as she felt Juzo's tongue and Kyosuke's ass both penetrating her pussy and asshole. Occasionally she'd feel Juzo's tongue drift downward and make contact with Kyosuke's own tongue.

"Ughhhh, this is so damn sexy...lick me boys. Make me cum on your faces." Juzo took the cue and added two fingers so he could attempt to make Chisa cum faster. He arched his fingers in an experienced way and soon Chisa felt a huge orgasm coming on.

"Juzo holy fuck, you gotta stop!" She begged as he fingered her and flicked her clit with his tongue. She felt like she was going to pee.

"OHHHHHHHMMYYYYYGOOODDDDDDD IMCUMMMMMMINNNNGGGGGGGG" She said as both boys began to go even harder on her. As her legs lost power below her the boys held her up and she steadied herself on both of their heads as the orgasm quaked her pussy and soon she was squirting all over Juzo's fingers and face. He didn't stop fingering her until she was completely done and she collapsed back against Kyosuke who wrapped her up and fell back against the seat with her. She felt like she could cry.

"OH MY GOD. Oh...fuck...fuh...that was...oh my god. Oh my god." She said still trying to catch her breath. She turned and kissed Kyosuke as Juzo crossed over to them and kissed her breasts and neck and then met her lips as the three friends all kissed and felt wildly intertwined with each other. She ran her fingers through his hair as the three shared an intimate moment. She could still feel Kyosuke's rock hard cock below the water poking up into backside.

"Guys, that was incredible, 10 out of 10, would recommend," she joked with them as they all caressed each other in the water.

"Okay, I have game for us to play," Chisa said as they recovered in the warm water.

"And that is?" Kyosuke asked. Juzo cocked an eyebrow at Kyosuke as they wondered what she was about to propose next.

"The game is: Who can cum the most times tonight?"

"Hmmm, I'm in. What does the winner receive?" Juzo asked as he played with her boobs lightly and she slowly moved her ass back against Kyosuke's cock.

"Well, we'll do it like this. Whoever cums the most tonight, first of all wins because, duh, they just came all night long so there's that, but also they lose because that makes them the sluttiest person here and therefore they would have to the 'Room Slu't for the rest of the weekend."

"Deal," Kyosuke said, "Works out to my advantage anyway, you guys have both already cum once so I'm already winni...UNNNGGGHHH..." Kyosuke suddenly stopped talking as he felt Chisa sliding down onto his cock under the water. Chisa was all the way impaled on Kyosuke's cock with her back to him. Her warm pussy felt incredible and tight on his cock.

"Mmmmmm, that is a really sexy cock." She purred as she started milking him with the inside of her pussy walls. She leaned back on him, laying her head on his neck as she quickly milked him.

She turned and whispered, "Why don't you just cum inside me now like you know you want to?" And that's all it took. Kyosuke spasmed below her as his own first cumshot of the night filled Chisa up with cum. She kissed his cheek as Juzo marveled at the sheer amount of power she currently had over them both.

"Come on boys," she said as she stood out of the water and reached for the towels, "the night is young and the game is on and where all tied at one orgasm a piece. I need to know which one of you is going to be my sex slave for the next two days." She said, drying the water off of her delicious body.

"Don't be so confident, little miss kink, I've already discovered where your G-spot is," Juzo said as they all got out and dried off.

"Yeah I think YOU might end up being the little sex slave that services us for the next two days," Kyosuke said as he slapped her on the ass.

Chisa dropped her towel and grabbed both of their cocks as she pulled them in close to her as they stood there in the middle of the room. They got quiet as she lightly played with each of them.

"First of all, you're both already basically my sex slaves, let's not kid ourselves, and as for you," she said looking at Juzo, "You might know where my G spot is, but I bet I can find yours too." Juzo's breath caught as she just barely ran her fingers along the underside of his shaft as he she said this.

She led each of them over to the bed, holding onto their cocks like she was walking two willing dogs.

"So, the next question I have is...which one of you is going to lick this cum out of my pussy?" She laid back on the bed and spread her legs seductively to them. She was naked other than the black silk choker and she looked like a sexual goddess lying there with her smoky, black eye shadow and sex-fussed orange hair completing the pornographic image.

Kyosuke and Juzo looked at her and then to each other as they stood at the end of the bed and reveled in her sexual control over them. They hesitated for a moment and then as if on cue brought their hands up.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
